Football frisk
by narutosfangirl
Summary: football, yaoi, can't review my own story. life is great.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be smiling all the time and Naruto would be limping.

I thought I should write this since it is football season. So yeah.

Yay my second fanfic. Hope you like.

'sasunaru' thoughts

"sasunaru" talking

* * *

'Why am I here again' naruto thought as he sat on the bench. 'Oh yeah, because I'm the stupid water boy.'

"Naruto, give me a water bottle"

"Sure, have you go" he run over handing the person the water bottle.

" Thanks. You know what naruto you should go out me"

"Huh?" naruto said, being surprised by the sudden offer.

" Yeah, I'm a quarterback, I have great looks, and at the top of my class." he bragged.

"I I-I not.." "He's not available and is already taken so get last _Hyuuga_"

"Uchiha I" Neji was interrupted by a call to get in the game.

" I will get him"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked his as-if-I-would-lose-to-you smirk.

Neji stomped away with a glare at anyone who come a five foot radius to him.

"Thanks for saving me, Sasuke"

"Not a problem. Someone has to protect my dobe." Sasuke smiled a small almost unnoticeable smile at Naruto.

Naruto blushed while murmuring an 'idiot'.

"Anyway, Naruto do…" Sasuke was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek.

"SASUKE-KUN" yelled a pink-headed girl as she ran towards the two boys.

"Sakura-chan, hi…" "shut it Naruto don't you see me talking to Sasuke." she glared at him unaware Sasuke was glaring at her for being rude to Naruto.

"Anyway Sasuke would you like to go out with me" "no" "Well eat out after the game" "no" "but why I am the most popular girl in school, I am the cheerleader captain, and I beautiful beyond measures."

"Hn…don't want to."

"but, but"

"Sakura please leave me the hell alone. I don't want you and don't care who or what you are got it"

Sakura ran away crying her eyes out of her head at being rejected by Sasuke _again_.

Sasuke stared after her with a bored look before turning his head to Naruto after being hit upside the head with a bottle.

"That was mean Sasuke"

Rubbing his head muttering a 'so' which resulted in another hit to the head.

"Just get back to the game and we will talk about this later okay"

"Hn…oh yeah Naruto"

"Hm"

"Do you want to stay the night at my house?"

"Sure"

* * *

After the game, which they won, of course. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to Sasuke's car.

" Should we celebrate tonight." Sasuke said smirking

"idiot" Naruto muttered with a blush.

* * *

The whole way to Sasuke's house, Sasuke never stopped smirking and Naruto never stopped fidgeting. The reason for that is Sasuke wouldn't stop touching him. Sasuke had his hand up Naruto's shirt or down his pants. When they got there, naruto was semi-hard and hot from all the attention. Sasuke was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

"Ah…suke…n-not here…AH" Naruto said as Sasuke rubbed their crotches together while against the door.

"Hn…fine" Sasuke said. Pulling himself and naruto off the door and going up stairs to his room, discarding clothes as they went.

When they made it up there, Sasuke through a naked and completely and painfully hard naruto on the bed. As he looked one thought went through his mind 'So cute and fuckable'. Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts by a sudden moan.

"Sasuke…p-please hurry u-up…I…can't take I-it." naruto panted while looking that him with a loving and lustful gaze.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and jumped on the bed and crawl over naruto. He looked at him before kissing him passionately on the lips. His hands working Naruto's body. One hand in a draw of a dresser and the other on Naruto's cock. When he found the lube, he stopped kissing him and moved down his body from his neck to his nipples, still teasing his lovers cock while coating his fingers evenly.

"Sasuke" naruto moaned in pain and pleasure as Sasuke inserted two of his fingers in Naruto's puckered entrance.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked while adding another finger and stopping the other that was on his cock.

"Good…please…you inside me…please…now" he panted out.

"As you want" Sasuke removed his fingers and coated his cock with lube and line it up with Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?"

With a nod Sasuke slowly started entering him. He stopped when he was finally in him to the hilt.

"Ah…Sasuke so big…and d-deep." naruto panted out. Sasuke kept the slow pace until he heard a loud moan.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE"

Sasuke smirked and started to pick up the pace.

"H…harder…f…aster 'suke"

Sasuke went faster, harder, and deeper into him when he hit something in him that made naruto moan louder.

"Sasuke…there…there a-again" Sasuke continued to hit naruto prostate while going faster and faster.

"Sasuke…I'm c-coming" with one final thrust Sasuke and naruto came at the same time. Sasuke in Naruto and Naruto on their stomachs. Once their breathing even out Sasuke finally said something that surprised naruto.

"Naruto…I love you so much and never want you to leave me so will you marry me."

Naruto was shocked beyond measure of comprehension. When he finally understood him he started to cry.

"Naruto are you okay? We don't have if you…"

"Yes Sasuke Yes I want to marry you"

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled at him with a real smile before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Together forever?

"Yeah forever"

* * *

Yeah sweet ending

Okay my second story

R&R please

ja ne


End file.
